she's the man, going to the dogs
by AnnaKathlyn15
Summary: sebastian goes to london, the difference is he knows what viola is doing. in fact, he helps her. duke still doesn't know what the heck is going on, and Illyria allows pets in the dorm.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

Viola woke with a shriek as a hand clamped over her mouth. She turned her head to see Sabastian leaning over her with a big smile and a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"It's me. I got a great idea."

Viola was already shaking her head. "No, nope, no, no. there is no way I'm going along with _any_ of your plans. What you plan and what will actually happen haven't ever been similar." He gave her his puppy look, the one she had no chance of resisting. "Grr, fine. What is this supposedly brilliant idea of yours?"

"okay, I have to go to a music festival, my plane leaves tonight, and I start school in two days."

"And, where exactly does my part come in?"

"You can go to Illyria as me!"

Her eyes opened wide and blinked, once, twice, three times before she managed to form words. "Huh?"

"You can go to Illyria dressed as me, and I can come back later and mom won't know. You can get away from Justin; school doesn't start till two weeks from now for you, and guess what? Domesticated animals are allowed inside the dorms. That means you can take the dogs with you. What do you think?"

"I think you're nuts, but I'll bite. Is your roomie allergic to dogs?"

"Not that I know of. Now get up and pack, the cab's out front. We can get you to Paul's, drop me at the airport, and tomorrow, you can go to the dorms and get settled in. Oh, and leave a number mom can call you at so she doesn't flip. I'll get the dogs ready to go."

"Okay. Be ready in five minutes." While Sebastian got the dogs, Viola raided her closet for the guyish-est clothes she could find. She packed two sort of girly outfits in the very bottom, and hid Tampax in her extra shoes. Hopefully nothing would go wrong. After she swiped a jacket from Sebastian's closet she met him at the stairs.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They piled in the car, stopped at Paul's for Viola, explained the whole thing to him, and Sebastian said a quick goodbye and left.

"Alright, lets get to work! I have to have you ready by tomorrow, and you are very obviously not a bender, which means that this will be very difficult. Call Kia and Yvonne, this is an emergency."

As soon as they arrived, it was havoc. Paul provided a wig that was Sebastian-ish, and the girls worked on Viola's clothes and make-up.

"If you think about it, more guys should wear lip-gloss. It would make us want to kiss them more." Kia commented.

Yvonne had to work extra hard to cover the bruises on Viola's face. The latest fight with Justin had left its mark in more ways then one. This was mainly the reason Viola was doing this. To get away from him.

"Okay, let's go over this one more time. Show me the strut." Paul said.

Viola walked like a boy as best she could.

"O…kay. Introduction, please."

Viola introduced herself. "'Hey, what's up? I'm Sabastian.'"

Paul's head tilted a little. "Good enough. Hauk a lugie."

Viola snorted a little, hawked her neck, and let loose in the trashcan.

Paul smiled and exclaimed, "I'm so proud!" while giving her a soft hug. "Okay, off to bed with you. I will not have our hard work wasted because you became a dark circles magnet. Go, go, go, go, go. GO!"

Viola laughed. "Okay! Let me say goodnight to the kids, then I'll go to bed." She slipped into the hall, down to the kitchen, and was surrounded by all six of her Siberian huskies. "Hey, babies. Its time for bed. I'll see you all in the morning. We've got to get extra sleep for tomorrow. Goodnight!" she placed a kiss on each of their heads and bid them goodnight.

The next day, Paul took Viola to the car dealer and said, "Pick a car, any car, as long as it looks masculine."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Vi, did you really think I'd drive you to school in a bug?"

"But that can't be the only reason; that would be pointless."

Paul narrowed his eyes and thought for a minute, and replied. "Think of it as an early eighteenth birthday present, okay? That way you don't have to pay me back."

Viola gave him a hug. "Thanks, Paul."

He smiled. "No problem, now hurry up! You have to be moved in by tonight!"

In the end, Viola chose a dark blue, four-door, Dodge Ram 1500. "Why a truck?" Paul questioned.

"One: it's a guy vehicle. Two: I can transport all the kids in it with no trouble at all."

Paul shrugged. "Okay. Cool. Let's go." They paid out, drove to Paul's, packed everything up(including the dogs), fixed her up real quick as Sebastian, and drove to Illyria, with Paul following behind her. They reached the school, and Paul carried in her brand new guy-ish sheets and pillows, while Viola retrieved her duffle bag, suitcase, and soccer ball.

She yelled to the dogs. "Come on! Let's go." They hopped out of the truck bed, and followed her, sometimes walking ahead to stroll with Paul. They made their way to correct dorm, in this case, Bradshaw, and to Sebastian's room. "Hey, Paul do you have the key?"

His eyes widened. "I thought you had them! Why would I have the key to _your_ dorm?"

Viola rolled her eyes. "Lex, can you ask them to open the door?" she asked, addressing one of her dogs. She watched as Lex walked up to the door, scraped on it with her paw, and whined three times.

"I still can't believe you have them trained _that_ well."

"Mind over matter, Paul."

"More like luck over anything else. If I tried to teach them that, they wouldn't be scratching at the door, they'd be scratching my face off."

"That's because you teased them when I first got them. They don't like you that much." Viola laughed just as the door swung open. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I forgot the key. You're Orsino right?" she crossed her fingers in her head, hoping and praying that she got the right room, because it would be so embarrassing if she hadn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do I look like I own it? Sorry, I get cranky when things don't go my way.

_Previously on going to the dogs: Viola laughed just as the door swung open. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I forgot the key. You're Orsino right?" she crossed her fingers in her head, hoping and praying that she got the right room, because it would be so embarrassing if she hadn't._

The guy that answered the door frowned. "No. I'm not. But this is his dorm." He pointed to the back of the room where Viola's vision couldn't go. "He's back there. Are you the Hastings kid?"

Viola nodded. "Yeah. Um, none of you guys are allergic to dogs right?"

The guy's eyebrows rose. "No."

"Oh, good. Err, am I going to be standing in the hall all day?" as she said this, Truman, another of the dogs, tried to barge on through. "Hey! Truman. What did I tell you about asking to come in?" she watched as Truman bowed forward with his butt in the air, and whined.

The guy at the door, she still didn't get his name, seemed to be in shock. He blinked about four times then came to his senses. "Oh, yeah, come on in."

As Viola stepped in, Truman stood, barked, and trotted into the room. The guy looked at Viola as if asking for a translation. "He says thanks." She replied.

They guy that let her in, rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. Duke, your room mate's here."

Viola held her breath as another guy turned from a game to see who was there. Her eyes widened as she saw how hot he was. Of course, she didn't tell him that. "Hey, what's up? I'm Sabastian; this is Paul, a friend of mine. Just helping me move in. I take it you're Orsino?"

"Ye-AH!" he yelled the end of the 'yeah', and I turned to see all six of my kids standing in line, except Lex and Jet, who were dragging their dog bed to the corner of the room, as if they already belonged there. "Jesus! How many dogs do you have?"

"Six." I replied, getting a tad defensive. Nobody messes with the kiddos. Even Justin knew that. This is why we always went to his place to do stuff. Code for he would beat the crap out of me. "Is that a problem?"

Duke shook his head. "No, I'm just wondering how you could've gotten that many."

"Hmm, well, I got Lex and Jet from an animal rescue shelter. Truman and Natalie were picked up of the street, and Crybaby and Butterball were given to me by my br—sister. You don't mind if they stay here do you?"

The Duke guy shrugged. "As long as they're housetrained, I'm fine with it. Oh, these guys are Andrew and Toby, they live next door."

Door guy happened to be Andrew, a tall brunette with a goofy face that made Viola have to bite her tongue to keep from laughing about it. The other guy, Toby, was about as tall, had a comedic face, but not the way Andrew did. More like he just liked to laugh. They both waved, giving typical guy responses. "Hey." And "what up?" you'd think after several years of evolving genetics, that they could greet some one a little better, but no, they stuck with 'Hey.' Viola pulled up the most non-descript greeting she could in her limited guy vocabulary. "Hey, and nothing much." To both the boys. She started to unpack while her and Paul talked about 'guy stuff'. Things took a downhill slope when she set her boots on the bed, only to have one fall off and rocket launch the tampons she packed earlier to the middle of the room. The guys crowded around like it was something dead.

"Dude, why did you have tampons in your boot?" Duke asked.

While Viola couldn't seem to answer, Paul came to the rescue. "Man, I hate it when Viola does that." Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. "Remember when she did that to me at the faire? It was disgusting and embarrassing when I went to get change and a tampon fell out. Looks like you got, by her definition, spanked."

Viola gave a gesture that the guys would interpret as 'oh my god I will kill her' but she knew Paul would interpret it as 'oh thank you for saving my butt'. The others seemed to accept this, and asked what 'spanked' meant. "It's like a cross between 'sneaky' and 'pranked', hence the 'spanked'." Viola rolled her eyes. "Kind of ridiculous if you ask me. Just don't tell her that." All the boys laughed. Then Toby spoke up.

"Is your sister hot?"

Viola's eyes narrowed. She knew the one thing that would turn him off faster than a kid listening to their parents playing 'peek-a-boo'. "How should I know? You want me, her brother, to tell you if she's hot or not? I do know that she has a great personality." She said, making sure to draw out the last word a little too long. Sure enough, Toby and the others made grossed out faces. _'Boys, always so predictable'_ she thought.

Viola spent the rest of the time unpacking, then said goodbye to Paul, and to say hi to 'Viola' for her. Just as she was about to get into bed, Crybaby started whining at the door. She cringed. "Sorry, kiddos, I'll be right there." She got up, and grabbed two of the leashes, slipping on her tennis-shoes as she did so.

The roomie-Duke-looked up from his textbook. "What are you doing?"

'Sabastian' rolled her eyes and replied. "I'm about to walk the dogs…what does it look like I'm about to do?"

"you're only taking two?"

"I have to. If I take them all at once, they get too excited and run. I don't know if you noticed but I'm kind of a light weight. I don't have the build to battle six Siberian huskies. So I end up making three trips usually."

Viola watched as a weird expression crossed his face, and he stood. "Let me help. You take three, I'll take three. Deal?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, I… guess. The other leashes are by the door. They're color coded. White is for Lex and Jet. Red is for Truman and Natalie, and blue is for the other two. Just grab them and call their names in the pairs that the leashes are. I've got the whites." She then watched as he called the other four dogs over. He seemed to actually like caring for them. After they were leashed, he handed her Crybaby. "Watch out when they pull, or you'll end up making out with the grass; if they get loose, call their names and whistle the end part of the 'Green Acres' theme."

Duke looked at her like she was crazy. "That actually works?"

'Sabastian' looked up and nodded. "I- they're trained to respond to it." They stood in unison and walked out the door into the night.


End file.
